


Can You Feel My Heart (when you hold me like that)

by Yellow_Beacon



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Idiots in Love, Internal Monologue, Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, M/M, Pining, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_Beacon/pseuds/Yellow_Beacon
Summary: The kiss caught him off guard but it wasn’t unexpected and just like always- the older melted into it, felt how his whole body moulded against his friend.It wasn’t their first, or second or third but it still made his heart flutter and still caused him to let out a broken gasp between their lips.~ the one when Minho loves Jisung so, so much... even though he knows that he can't have him- not completely.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	Can You Feel My Heart (when you hold me like that)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading ♥ I apologise in advance for any eventual grammar/spelling mistakes haha, I just scribbled down this within an hour because my writer's brain screamed at me to write 🤷 was I projecting during the entire time? Yes. Do I miss the boys so much that this is the first thing I've spewed out in two weeks? Yes.  
> Comments and/or kudos are much appreciated, much love ♥

“Ah, Hannie-ah”  
Minho’s voice was deep from sleep and whiny with hushed complains while the younger pushed him closer to the wall and then slipped underneath the covers.   
“You’re gonna wake Seungminnie” Jisung mumbled under his breath and made sure that the duvet covered them both before he closed his arms around the older and nuzzled his nose into the crook of his neck. 

Minho huffed but allowed himself to be held, grumbled a bit with a pout and sighed loudly, “I hate you” which was quickly followed by a small snicker from Jisung, who held him tighter, squeezing his midriff,  
“You say that-” he nudged his lips against Minho’s collarbone, “And yet you haven’t pushed me away” the older glanced down on him before looking away just as fast and Jisung smiled from ear to ear, “So I think that you don’t” he concluded and Minho didn’t want to admit how right he was. 

No, he couldn’t help the fuzziness that had spread through his chest when Jisung planted a shy kiss against his skin- against his throat this time which caused his breath to hitch slightly. The younger’s feet were cold against his naked legs but the rest of his body emitted a nice warmth. A familiar warmth. The only ever warmth he really allowed from any of them.   
Silence fell upon them and Minho sighed again, deeper this time, felt how his body became heavier and heavier and had almost slipped back into sleep again when Jisung suddenly softly cleared his throat and spoke up,   
“Thank you” 

A pause. Minho felt Jisung’s heart thump against the side of his body. He looked over, yet again, at the younger where he laid on his arm. Rolled over at his side and let his gaze linger at his features. The soft eyes, the ruffled dark hair, the small but tired smile on his lips and Minho couldn’t help but sigh again but the breath got stuck in his throat- like so many times before,  
“Why?” he heard himself ask and the small smile on the other’s lips grew wider- rubbing off onto his eyes as well,   
“Because you let me have this” Jisung answered and tangled their legs together, pushed them even closer and the warmth between his thighs caused Minho’s breath to hitch again. He felt how the younger’s muscles constricted, craving more but only allowing themselves to take just enough,

 _‘Because he let Jisung have this?’_

No… no no no… _Minho_ was the lucky one. Lucky that the younger chose _him_. Lucky that he could be the one sharing a bed with him. Jisung made him feel so, so much. Things that words couldn’t describe. Happiness in it’s the purest form. A joy that was as simple as breathing.  
But he couldn’t explain all that in words… didn’t know how to describe or where to even start.  
“Of course-” he said instead, casually and cool even though his head was filling with cotton balls with every passing minute that the younger looked at him, “No problem”

Jisung shuffled closer then and Minho felt the warmth of his breath against the side of his face, the slight smell of peppermint toothpaste.  
The kiss caught him off guard but it wasn’t unexpected and just like always- the older melted into it, felt how his whole body moulded against his friend. It wasn’t their first, or second or third but it still made his heart flutter and still caused him to let out a broken gasp between their lips.  
It was simple, just a press of lips against lips really, moving ever so slightly but somehow Minho felt it still- the longing, the yearning, the equal love he knew that Jisung harboured for him and when they parted, just moments later- a wide smile tugged on his lips,   
“I love you, baby” Jisung mumbled in English and Minho felt how it tugged on his heartstrings. Maybe since it made the whole thing simpler- to not say it in their native tongue because then the whole situation would be _too_ raw… and _way_ too vulnerable.

So he mirrored the words and felt how a part of his heart sunk to the bottom of his stomach. Because what they had wasn’t allowed to be real.   
Watched how the bright smile on Jisung’s lips died down a little when the younger felt the same feeling slash through him. Inhaled deeply when the next kiss was placed on the tip of his nose before his friend burrowed his face against the crook of his neck again.   
Exhaled the breath he’d been holding and raised his hand, swallowed hard and then slowly placed a curled finger underneath Jisung’s chin to lift his face towards his again. Looked down at those now confused dark eyes and tried to gain some courage,   
“You know that I mean it right? Even if it stays right here between us”

And the confused eyes softened when Jisung placed his hand flat against his tee clad back, pressed them together from top to toe and said, as if it was the most natural thing in the world, “Always, hyung” 

“Always” 

He tasted the word, rolled it against his tongue.   
Tasted it against Jisung’s lips when the younger leaned up against him again and swallowed the promise between them- the heartwrenching grief of their very love. 

The despair in the small noises that slipped past their lips and he was unsure where they resonated from.   
The euphoria, the sparkles that popped like statics over his skin when Jisung’s finger’s travelled over it.   
The ache in his limbs when he forced himself to hold back because they weren’t alone and they truly needed to fall back to sleep.   
The rosiness on Jisung’s cheeks when they parted, the red of his lips, the darkness of his eyes. 

And Minho wanted to cry. 

It felt as if his whole being would split into two- one that was his own and one that wailed in agony and stretched out in desperation to merge back against the young man in his arms.   
But this was Minho’s penalty. His punishment for falling for the wrong person. 

To long and always yearn for but never allowed to take.  
To have but never fully.   
To love but never completely.


End file.
